The Arizona ADC Data Management and Statistics Core (DMSC) is responsible for assuring data accuracy, the accessibility of data for designated investigators, and the integration of data collected as part of the Arizona ADC and associated projects. The DMSC provides high quality statistical analysis and experimental design support for center investigators, facilitates the sharing of data with ADC collaborators, assures full compliance for data requests from the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC), and develops new analytic methods when needed to advance this field of research. This core represents an enhancement of the Arizona ADC Data Management Program, formerly included within the Administrative Core. In the current application, we are proposing the transition to a DMSC to support and facilitate the growth of our ADC into the next funding cycle. The specific aims for the DMSC are 1) to provide a complete, accurate, standardized, and carefully maintained centralized database to characterize the demographic, clinical, neuropsychological, genetic, and neuropathological features of subjects enrolled and followed in the ADC;2) to provide a subject resource for center investigators to support ongoing and new research proposals and clinical trials while ensuring the protection of subject confidentiality for all research participants;3) to fully and promptly comply with all requests for data sharing from the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC), including the implementation of the Uniform Data Set (UDS);4) to assure that ADC investigators have fully available access to high quality statistical analysis and experimental design support for new proposals and ongoing projects;5) to develop novel methods of analysis and novel applications of existing analytic techniques to advance research on age-related dementia and cognitive decline;and 6) to facilitate the ADC's participation in productive collaborations and in the sharing of resources and data through participation in cooperative studies with other ADCs, the NACC, and other researchers both inside and outside of Arizona.